icehockeyfandomcom-20200214-history
Sergei Kostitsyn
Belarussian | birth_date = | birth_place = Navapolatsk, Byelorussian SSR, USSR | draft = 200th overall | draft_year = 2005 | draft_team = Montreal Canadiens | career_start = 2007 }} Sergei Kostitsyn (born March 20, 1987 in Navapolatsk, Byelorussian SSR, Soviet Union) is a Belarusian professional ice hockey winger currently playing for the Montreal Canadiens of the National Hockey League (NHL) along with his older brother, Andrei. Playing career Junior hockey Like his older brother, Sergei excelled in the Belarusian junior hockey program. Sergei was one of the leading scorers for HK Gomel in Belarus and was drafted in the Canadian Hockey League (CHL) Import Draft by the Ontario Hockey League (OHL)'s London Knights. Sergei was also drafted in the seventh round, 200th overall in the 2005 NHL Entry Draft by the Montreal Canadiens, the team that also had drafted Andrei in the first round (10th overall) in the 2003 NHL Entry Draft. Kostitsyn moved to North America in 2005–06 to play with the Knights and recorded 26 goals, 52 assists and 78 points, leading all OHL rookies in scoring during the 2005–06 season. The 19-year-old was the second runner-up for the Emms Family Award, as OHL Rookie of the Year, behind Logan Couture of the Ottawa 67's and 15-year-old winner John Tavares of the Oshawa Generals. Sergei was instrumental in the London Knights' 2006 playoff run, which saw them lose to the Peterborough Petes in the OHL final. In his first ever OHL playoff game against the Sault Ste. Marie Greyhounds, Sergei had 6 points, a goal and 5 assists, in a 6–1 London win. In the semi-finals, Kostitsyn scored the series-clinching goal against the Guelph Storm, a power-play goal in the first overtime of game five. In addition to being named team rookie of the year, the Knights named him the playoff performer of the year, finishing the post-season with 37 points in 19 games. Joining the Montreal Canadiens' 2006–07 training camp, Kostitsyn was returned to London for a second OHL season. He was placed on a line with young superstars Patrick Kane and Sam Gagner and was named an alternate captain. Kostitsyn finished third in OHL and CHL scoring behind teammate Patrick Kane and Oshawa's John Tavares, tallying 40 goals and 131 points in only 59 games. His 91 assists led the CHL and broke the London Knights franchise record of 89 set in 1972–73 by Dennis Ververgaert. Montreal Canadiens On May 1, 2007, Kostitsyn was signed to an amateur tryout contract with the Canadiens' American Hockey League (AHL) affiliate, the Hamilton Bulldogs, to assist the team in its Calder Cup-winning playoff run. However, after not being inserted in the lineup, he returned home to Belarus to see his family. On May 26, Kostitsyn signed with the Montreal Canadiens to a 3-year, entry-level contract. Kostitsyn began the 2007–08 season with the Bulldogs. On December 12, 2007, while leading the Bulldogs in scoring, Kostitsyn was called up by the Montreal Canadiens. He played his first career NHL game against the Philadelphia Flyers on December 13 and played on the top-line with captain Saku Koivu and Christopher Higgins. Sergei recorded his first career NHL point, an assist, in the next game, a 4-1 win against the Toronto Maple Leafs on December 15. Five days later, in his fourth game on December 20, Sergei scored his first career NHL goal, a power-play marker in a 5-2 win against the Washington Capitals. He finished his rookie season with 27 points in 51 games and added 8 points in 12 playoff games. The following season, Kostitsyn was reassigned to Hamilton on February 19, 2009. After earning 14 points in 16 games while in the AHL, he was called back up a little over a month later on March 22. International play As a junior, Kostitsyn has participated in four World Under-17 tournaments, three World Junior Under-18 Championships, and two World Junior Championships, one of which was with his brother Andrei. In the 2006 World Junior Championships, he was named tournament MVP of the B-pool, leading Belarus to a promotion to the top-tier. Playing in pool-A in 2007, he scored a goal and two assists in the first game of the tournament, a 4-3 upset victory against Finland. He finished the tournament with 5 points in 6 games. After his rookie season with the Montreal Canadiens, Kostitsyn competed in the 2008 World Championships with Belarus. He played in four games, recording one assist. Awards *Named World Junior Championships Pool-B MVP in 2006. *Named to the OHL First All-Rookie Team in 2006. *Named the London Knights' top playoff performer in 2006. *Named the London Knights' rookie of the year in 2006. Records *London Knights single-season assists record - 91 in 2005–06 Off the ice In February 2009, La Presse reported that Sergei, along with his brother Andrei and defenceman Roman Hamrlík, had links with Pasquale Mangiola, a member of an organized crime group, who was arrested as part of "Operation Axe" during the month and charged with firearms and drugs offense. According tothe NHL will send security officials to investigate the links between the players and Mangiola, though La Presse also reported that the three players were not involved in any criminal activities and no investigation against them is planned. Career statistics External links * * *[http://www.eurohockey.net/players/show_player.cgi?serial=67327 Sergei Kostitsyn's career stats at eurohockey.net Category:Born in 1987 Category:Hamilton Bulldogs player Category:London Knights alumni Category:Montreal Canadiens draft picks Category:Montreal Canadiens players Category:Belarussian hockey players Category:Member of the Belarussian National Team Category:2010 Olympian Category:IIHF Player